


Day 232 - Mine!

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [232]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Insecure!Sherlock, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock has been getting such an amount of parcels recently that even John got suspicious</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 232 - Mine!

Sherlock has been getting such an amount of parcels recently that even John got suspicious, especially since Sherlock insisted on always going downstairs and getting them himself. When he opened them there were things inside he could have got by sending John to a shop.

It took John a while to notice but it seemed to take Sherlock longer and longer to get back upstairs with the parcel. So today he decided to follow Sherlock down the stairs after a few minutes.

There was a cute blonde woman leaning in the doorway, clearly flirting with Sherlock who didn’t seem to notice. 

“Live for today because yesterday is gone and tomorrow might never come.”

She smiled at Sherlock and John huffed.

“Wow, that’s... deep. Having said this, I have to inform you that he not only spent yesterday with me but will also spend every today until that tomorrow that doesn’t come with me.”

Sherlock just shut the door in the woman’s face and smiled. John frowned.

“You did this on purpose. Why?”

“You’re never jealous because you know you don’t have a reason to be. I never want you to feel like you have, but I like when you get protective of me. It makes me feel wanted.”

“I always want you.”

“I know. But I like it when you bristle.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'sexy delivery woman/man'.  
> Atlin also said on another occasion: 'A man chats Sherlock up. Sherlock has no idea the man's flirting. John does. And?'  
> I tried to combine the two but I can't flirt to save my life which also means I can't write about other people's flirting.
> 
> Also, sorry for disappearing over the weekend, I had a storyline breakthrough for my original fic and kinda got sidetracked from my 221Bs. :(


End file.
